


Let me take care of you

by promisesofhappiness



Series: Ereri oneshots [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff and Smut, French-Speaking Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), German Eren Yeager, M/M, Older Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 05:02:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1332964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/promisesofhappiness/pseuds/promisesofhappiness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren takes care of Levi after a stressful day. And speaks German. That's (not) irrelevant</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let me take care of you

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the mistakes, I used google translation, so they are bound to be mistaken. Feel free to correct me. Please.

Levi sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, staring at the folders swarming his desk. Lately, the Scouting Legion seemed popular with the newest recruits,all vowing for a place among the strongest soldiers. And thus, Levi’s problems began. Erwin’s demands grew greater as time passed and more recruits amassed, leading the man to leech off of Levi’s free time and spare patience to demand things, things MIke or even Hanji were fit to do. And now, after a long and tiring( overbearing) meeting with a goverment official, in a stuffy room and Levi making up impressive and creative ways to make both the blond and the short pompous ass of a man, they had gone over the funds given to their team. And Levi was nearing his breakingpoint. Thankfully, Erwin took notice of the imminent danger that was Levi’s temper and called the meeting to an end, quick to make a quit exit. Smart man, he was.

Levi sighed again and growled, feeling the muscles of his shoulders pull in protest. Fuck it all, he wasn’t going to do anything. Exept burn them all alive. Or dump them in horse shit.

There was a soft noise behind him, and then soft, not yet calloused hands found their way to his shoulders, rubbing softly at the tense muscles. Levi relaxed to the familiar touch, barely holding back a moan at the sensation. He felt the person’s lips find their way to his neck, trailing softly over the soft skin.

"Tough day?" Eren’s voice was low, trailing of softly. Levi nodded, unwilling to talk and disrupt the pleasant feeling. Eren’s hands continued, kneading the soft flesh, until it yelded and relaxed. Then, they stopped and found their way downwards,circling Levi’s trim waist. Said man sighed and relaxed back to the hug, as far as the chair allowed him. The candle flickered, creating shadows in Eren’s warm skin, and he watched,entranced. Slowly, he let his fingers trail up and down, watching as goosebumps raised to the skin, feeling the body behind him shudder. Eren breathed out in his ear, a soft and almost inaudible sound that sent flickers of arousal down Levi's spine. Feeling naughty, he went on, watching as the arms around his waist tightned infinitesimally, but oh so delightfully.  
" You should stop this, meine liebe" .Damn Eren and his habbit of speaking German when aroused. He had started to do so after finding out the effect it had on Levi. Levi ignored him and stretched his neck, latching on Eren's neck, softly nipping at the skin. The man growled at tugged him off of the chair, and into his arms in a rare show of dominance. Gone was the shy 15-year old, replaced by a man in his twenties, at the prime of his power and sex appeal. Sometimes, Levi wondered why Eren chose to waste his youth on him. But he wasn't about to protest.  
"Ich glaube ich habe dir gesagt zu stoppen"  
Levi bodily shuddered, having a vague idea as to what Eren had said. But he wasn't about to lose to this battle.  
"Je n'aime pas" he whispered in Eren's ear, watching his eyes widen, feeling the arms around him tighten further. Two could play this game. And Levi was feeling sadistic.  
"Qu'allez-vous faire? Je ferai que je veux."  
He didn't count on Eren actually replying to him.  
"I am going to make you beg. Für meinen schwanz" ohh "Für meine zunge'' he paused and leaned forward " and then, in the end" the words were rough on his tongue and Levi swore he had never been harder " you are going to beg sie cum zu lassen"  
Levi gulped and let Eren kiss him, feeling his head spin with the promise of a wild night ahead. Hell, he couldn't wait for this, to let Eren worship his body and do whatever he had promised he would do.  
"Oui" he muttered on Eren's lips, "cela semble parfait, mon amour"  
Eren's fingers were already working on the buttons of his shirt, and he tugged at the white blouse Eren's was wearing, lefting it off of his head and dropping it to the floor. He would get to it in the morning. He had better things to think about. Eren Got up, not once dropping Levi as he made his way to the bed in the far corner. He laid his burden there and tugged Levi's trousers of, leaving his skin open for his eyes to feast upon.  
"Sie sind schöne" he rasped, and made quick work of shimming off of his trousers, pounching on Levi as soon as they hit the floor. The slighter man moaned at the assault, feeling his lover's fingers trail to his hole.  
Yes, it had been a tough day, but it was definitely going to be better.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the abrupt end, but I am writing this at school, and the bell is about to ring. I promise I will write pure smut next time :) xx


End file.
